


Flowers

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Yon-Rogg and Vers go on a mission.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Takes place before the Captain Marvel movie.

“Please tell me you aren’t taking your clothes off,” Yon-Rogg says, running a hand down his face. His voice is nothing more than a long, exhausted sigh traced with irritation. She can see that his cock is hard.

Vers shakes out her hair and lets her uniform hit the ground. Dark violet dirt and bright flowers go flying.

Yon-Rogg gives her an annoyed look. “This isn’t a part of the mission.”

“Well,” she says, grinning as she takes a step toward him, “we’ll just have to avoid the field full of aphrodisiac flowers next time.”

He huffs out a laugh.


End file.
